disneyxdfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Young
“''Mr. Young” is an American comedy series that premiered on September 26, 2011 on Disney XD. The series was created by Dan Signer, Brendan Meyer Matreya Fedor and Gig Morton as attendants of Finnegan High School. Further main cast includes Kurt Ostlund, Emily Tennant, and Milo Shandel. Premise “''Mr. Young” centers on child teacher Adam Young (Brendan Meyer), who graduated from university at the age of fourteen. He decides to come back to high school to live the high school experience, only he becomes the science teacher at the school. He reunites with childhood best friend Derby (Gig Morton) and encounters the school bully, Slab (Kurt Ostlund), and a student in his class whom he has a crush on, named Echo (Matreya Fedor). However because he is fourteen, his students have little respect for him, and he often gets into trouble with the principal.[1] Production The series was created and is executive produced by Dan Signer. The series is filmed in front of a live studio audience at 5828 Byrne Road, in Burnaby, British Columbia.[1] The series began taping on Thursday, September thirty, 2010 and production of Season one was completed on Friday, April fifteen, 2011. Through their Facebook page, YTV announced on March 31, 2011 that Mr. Young was the No. 1 show on their network. On April 29, 2011 the series was renewed for a second season.[2][3] Filming of Season two began in early July 2011 and continued through to January 2012.[4] Season 1 The series began taping in Thursday, September thirty, 2010 and production of Season 1 was completed on Friday, April 15, 2011. Most of the episodes of Mr. Young on Season one, is about Adam Young trying to impress Echo with the help of Derby in episodes such as Mr. Ballerina, Mr. Big Brother and Mr. Meteor. There are some romantic moments with Adam and Echo, shown in Mr. Picture Day, Mr. Detention and Mr. DNA. Students such as Derby and Slab (Kurt Ostlund) sometimes make Adam leave or try to make him appreciate them in episodes like Mr. Elderman and Mr. Space. Principal Tater (Milo Shandel) also gets pranked, like in Mr. DNA and Mr. Impossible. Adam and Ivy (Emily Tennant) don't really get along in the first episode. Mr. Space is the first one hour long special of Mr. Young. Mr. Mummy aired in the U.S along with the Disney XD show Kickin' It before it aired in Canada. Season 2 On April 29, 2011 the series was renewed for a second season.[2][3] Filming of Season 2 began in early July 2011 and continued until January 2012.[4] Corus Entertainment’s YTV announced today that Mr. Young has been picked up for another season. Thunderbird Films will commence production of 26 new episodes in July, bringing the total number of episodes to 52. The live-action series premiered on March 1 and has quickly become one of the network’s top rated series. Filmed in front of a live studio audience in Burnaby, British Columbia, Mr. Young stars Brendan Meyer as Adam Young, a whiz-kid-turned-teen genius who hit the books hard enough to get into university at the age of 9. Now, at the age of 14, he’s headed back to high school – as a teacher. Being the same age as his students, Adam finds himself trapped between two worlds – coping with his co-workers, who happen to be twice his age, while teaching his best friend, the girl he has a crush on, and the class bully. With one foot in the lunch room and the other foot in the staff room, it’s Mr. Young’s social life that’s being put to the test. Season 3 In April 2012 YTV and Disney XD renewed Mr. Young for a third season. Production of Mr. Young season three began on May ten, 2012 and ended on October 26, 2012. Special episodes International release and distribution On September seven, 2011, Corus Entertainment's[1] Nelvana Enterprises and Thunderbird Films announced that they had sold the live-action comedy series to Disney XD[11] channels in the U.S. and around the world. Territories in addition to the U.S. include the U.K., Spain, Portugal, Italy, the Netherlands, Central and Eastern Europe, the Middle East, Africa, Australia and New Zealand.[12] The series is set to premiere in most territories this year. Nelvana Enterprises is the international distribution agent for Mr. Young, while Nelvana and Thunderbird are co-distributing the series in the United States.[13][14] On September 27, 2011, Nelvana Enterprises announced that it had also sold distribution rights to the series to the Latin American version of Cartoon Network, which premiered on April 30, 2012.[15] Episodes Main article: List of Mr. Young episodes References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Young#cite_ref-PR_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Young#cite_ref-PR_1-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Young#cite_ref-PR_1-2 c''] Corus Entertainment Corporate Press Release #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Young#cite_ref-Season_2_Renewal_2-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Young#cite_ref-Season_2_Renewal_2-1 b''] Wendy Goldman Getzler (April 29, 2011). "YTV’s Mr. Young gets second season". Kidscreen. Retrieved May 19, 2011. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Young#cite_ref-vancouversun.com_3-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Young#cite_ref-vancouversun.com_3-1 b''] Young Mr. Young goes to high school by Amanda Ash [1], The Vancouver Sun, March 1, 2011. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Young#cite_ref-tv-eh.com_4-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Young#cite_ref-tv-eh.com_4-1 b] Mr. Young renewed for Season 2 [2], TV-Eh, April 28, 2011. #'^' "YTV Shows: Top Kids Shows and Movies from YTV". YTV.com. Retrieved 2012-05-07. #'^' "YTV Shows: Top Kids Shows and Movies from YTV". YTV.com. Retrieved 2012-05-07. #'^' "YTV Shows: Top Kids Shows and Movies from YTV". YTV.com. Retrieved 2012-05-07. #'^' "YTV Shows: Top Kids Shows and Movies from YTV". YTV.com. Retrieved 2012-05-07. #'^' "YTV Shows: Top Kids Shows and Movies from YTV". YTV.com. Retrieved 2012-05-07. #'^' "YTV Shows: Top Kids Shows and Movies from YTV". YTV.com. Retrieved 2012-05-07. #'^' Disney XD #'^' http://www.tv-eh.com/2011/04/28/mr-young-renewed-for-season-2/ #'^' Disney Buys Vancouver-made Kids TV Show - The Province #'^' Whiz kid turned teen genius Mr. Young acquired by Disney XD around the World - Stockhouse [3] #'^' Nelvana Sells Comedy Series to Latin American Cartoon Network, Broadcaster Magazine, September 27, 2011. #'^' http://www.locatetv.com/tv/mr-young/season-1/7320624 External links *official “''Mr. Young”television series webpage at the [http://YTV.Com official ''YTV channel website]. *official “''Mr. Young” television series webpage at “Facebook” social network. *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1763751/ ''Mr. Young] at the Internet Movie Database Category:YTV shows Category:Canadian comedy television series Category:Sitcoms Category:Live Shows